


Seduce the Rich Guy

by shaw0907



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaw0907/pseuds/shaw0907
Summary: How many minutes does Ethan take to seduce a rich guy？August made a bet and then he regreted.





	Seduce the Rich Guy

Seduce the Rich Guy

 

跟伊森打这个赌绝对是这辈子做过的最错误的决定。  
沃克调整了一下耳中的通讯器，漫不经心地端着香槟穿梭在衣香鬓影中，甚至还有空对侍应生露出一个令她脸红心跳的笑容。扫视了一周将目光锁定在不远处角落的两人，暗暗磨了磨后槽牙。  
事情到底是怎么发生的呢？大概是研究资料时发现这次的任务目标荤素不忌，而从对方手上最快拿到芯片方法莫过于——  
“听Jane说上次在印度多亏他们的队长指导得当，如果是你亲自去的话，大概用不了半个小时就能搞定。”沃克若有所思地看向坐在一旁的伊森，话里话外冒出些酸味：“看来我们的亨特特工果然经验丰富。”  
“唔，经验丰富谈不上，”伊森笑容款款，认真思考了一下回答道，“不过事实上，十五分钟就差不多了。”  
他一定是脑袋进水了才被那人淡定的口吻给激起了兴致。  
也许是伊森太过强大，虽然他平时对着大家温柔得没脾气，却总能在关键时候完成各种不可能的任务，以至于即便如今两人的关系从敌人转为队友再到情侣，他也偶尔会冒出想赢他的念头，“我们打赌。”  
伊森似乎也来了兴趣：“赌注呢？”不等沃克回答，绿眼睛的IMF王牌特工已经有了主意：“如果我在十五分钟内完成就算赢，你输了就给我上一次，怎么样？”  
“休想——”沃克警惕地挑眉，暗自思忖好像跳进了一个自己挖的坑，然而紧接着就看到伊森凑了过来，那张脸即便看了无数次依然英俊得足以令他怦然心动。  
伊森的嘴唇有些偏凉，总是让人忍不住再三辗转研磨，想要将那两片唇瓣染上自己的温度。在亲吻的间隙，伊森喘息着蹭了蹭他的鼻子，用他特有的柔软又磁性的嗓音问：“奥古斯特，你答不答应？”  
温热的气息吹拂在脸颊，近在咫尺的绿眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，沃克像是被蛊惑了一般，不知不觉就点了头，幸而他还记得用全部的意志力抓住最后的理智：“如果我赢了，那你要随我处置。”  
“一言为定。”伊森抬起身点了点头，笑得像只狡猾的猫，“刚才算是演习。”

然后事情就发展到了现在。  
伊森半个身子倚在吧台上，长腿微屈，一副全然放松的姿态，正闲适地和今晚的任务目标谈笑风生。  
那是个高大挺拔的男人，本人看起来比照片中更像模像样一点，当然比起自己还是差远了，沃克在心里暗暗评价道。  
伊森熨帖的深蓝色西装里衬衫扣子解开了三个，露出一小片雪白的胸口皮肤和隐隐约约的锁骨线条——这人总是不爱好好系扣子的坏毛病真需要好好教育教育了。  
沃克若无其事地摸了摸下巴，心里盘算着教育方式，下一秒便看见那边不知说了什么，两人不约而同笑了起来。  
伊森的笑容一贯是极具感染力的，这点沃克深有体会，或许是他微微抬头仰视对方的角度，那双绿眼睛像是有魔法的湖水，吸引着人情不自禁沉迷其中，又或许是他天生上翘的嘴角和唇边渐渐扩大的笑涡，令人总是忍不住去亲吻那仿佛上帝打磨出的完美弧度。  
然而这次又有些不同， 在对视中伊森忽然莫名羞涩般撇开眼，抬手将散落的碎发撩到耳后，低头一笑，起身似乎想要离开。  
“不要让你的目标过于轻易得手。”伊森教官曾这样说。  
IMF的传奇特工显然并没有夸大他的能力，甚至可以说是低估了。在极致的魅力后突然显露这一丝纯情和天真拥有着无与伦比的杀伤力，对任何人都如此。  
很显然，他要成功了。宴会主人眼神里充满了沃克再熟悉不过的属于男人的兴趣和征服欲，起身一把揽住小个子漂亮男人的肩膀，俯在他耳边说了句什么，搂着他举步朝着楼上的私人领地走去。  
分针将将走过两格，远远盯着伊森微微泛红的耳尖，沃克低咒了一声，迅速跟了上去。

 

在事先缜密研究过地形的前提下不留痕迹地追上去对CIA的精英特工而言并不是什么难题，或许通讯器里传来的令人恼火的调情声也帮了大忙。  
幸运的是（或者某种意义上说不幸的是），他们今晚的任务目标显然已经踏进了蜂蜜淬着毒药构建成的陷阱，再也别妄想脱身。当然，这一切都是他咎由自取。  
看看吧，那该死的家伙甚至打发走了保镖，来不及进房间就在空无一人的走廊里将怀里的人直接按在门口的雕花侧墙上，低头试图去亲吻他颤动的睫毛和柔软的嘴唇。  
伊森似乎被墙壁上凹凸不平的装饰纹路硌到了肩背，恰在此时微微偏了偏头，于是这个吻擦过脸颊落在了耳后。他价值不菲的西装外套早已被丢在路上，雪白衬衫将脱未脱，轮廓分明的侧脸线条在昏暗的廊灯下漂亮得惊人。  
男人对这欲擒故纵的小把戏发出纵容的轻笑，顺势将炙热的吻烙印在他的颈侧，伊森半扬起头，口中顺从地溢出轻喘，然而沃克看的清清楚楚，那双微阖的绿眼睛里殊无情欲，插在口袋里的手已经握紧了针剂，正在寻找着最佳机会发出决胜一击。  
沃克觉得已经不能再等下去了。  
伴随着一声极其轻微的针管插入皮肤的声音，可怜的任务目标布朗先生一声未吭地扑向前方，伊森本能的伸手扶住滑落的身躯，紧接着一股大力撞开了房间的门，将他们一起推了进去。  
巨大的关门声似乎惊动了外围的安保力量，有急促的脚步声远远传来，然而沃克暂时顾不得那些，将倒在地上人事不省的男人随便踢到一边，利落地旋身把伊森压在门板上，捏住他的下巴凶狠地吻了上去。  
饶是经验丰富的IMF王牌也被这瞬间发生的一连串变故弄得有些懵，以至于任由他年轻高大的男友利用身高体型的优势将他完全压制住，长驱直入闯进口中尽情掠夺，甚至卷住他的舌尖用力吮吸，直到数秒后反应过来的伊森终于挣扎着推开沃克，一边平复着呼吸一边挑起眉：“如果我没搞错的话，你这是——”  
“没错，赌约取消。”沃克毫不脸红地接道，忍不住低头在他因为亲吻而色泽鲜亮水润的唇上又咬了一口：“或者你当我赢，刚才那针是我先下的。”  
伊森彻底明白过来，差点被这人理直气壮的模样给气笑，抬腿不轻不重踢了他一脚，冲着门外已经近在咫尺的脚步声示意道：“先办正事。”  
沃克笑嘻嘻举手行了个礼，动作迅速地打开背包取出了3D打印器。

三分钟后，门外的脚步声渐渐远去，沃克推门走了进来：“已经都打发走了。”  
伊森正俯身从陷入昏迷的男人脖子上戴的项链里取出一枚小小的芯片，白色衬衫松松挂在身上，不经意露出一截紧致的腰线。  
沃克莫名感到喉头一紧，抬手扯掉脸上的人皮面具丢在一旁，又解开了压在喉结上的变声器。  
伊森有些疑惑看过来：“马上就要走了，怎么摘了？”  
每次他抬眼看着自己的模样总会有点不合年龄的天真无辜，沃克爱极了这个角度，低下头去亲他，口中含含糊糊说道：“嘘，不是马上，我们还有时间。”

被按着肩膀压在床上时伊森今晚第二次觉得有点懵，牢牢抓住对方试图扯掉他皮带的手，不确定地问：“等等，我以为，我们现在是在斯蒂夫·布朗的私人套房？”  
“没错，但是刚才我扮成他时已经吩咐了不许任何人打扰。”沃克弯起眼睛笑得狡黠，冲不远处地上的男人努了努嘴，“至于那位正牌布朗先生，就算天塌下来没有八个小时也醒不了。”  
“你这个——”伊森彻底明白了他的意图，搜肠刮肚想找个严重的词来表达自己的不满，但是很快被沃克落在颈侧的亲吻弄得顿住了，“嘶，轻点！”  
他偏过头稍稍躲了下，但随即被一只手牢牢固定住，炙热的唇舌重重吻住那处刚刚被人留下的，新鲜的红色痕迹，甚至用尖利的牙齿反复厮磨，直到重新覆盖上自己的印记。  
“是我的错，宝贝儿，低估了你的魅力而高估了我的忍耐力。不过我保证再没有下次了。”沃克埋首在他颈窝亲了又亲，这才心满意足地抬头说道。  
“是吗？” 伊森眯起眼睛，露出一个危险又迷人的笑容，忽然一个翻身将两人的姿势颠倒过来，佯做轻佻地拍了拍他的脸颊，“还是先来算算这次的帐吧，我可要收赌注的，别想耍赖过关。”  
沃克夸张地把英俊的五官皱在一起，摆出一副苦兮兮任人宰割的模样，任由伊森伏在上方，无比配合地迅速脱掉了自己身上的衣服，近乎炫耀般展现着强劲的肌肉和良好的身材。  
伊森觉得简直没眼看。  
他本没有打算假戏真做，不过开个玩笑罢了。天知道一门之隔还有数十个保镖正在巡逻，而这间屋子的主人还躺在附近的地板上，这个时间这个地点来上一发对谨慎的IMF王牌特工来说实在不是个好主意。  
——然而他年轻的情人并不这样想。  
趁着伊森“骑虎难下”愣神的这会功夫沃克已经同样迅速地扯掉了他早已松松垮垮的腰带，西服长裤卡在腿弯，恰到好处地限制了他的行动。  
对于蜜罐任务这种事伊森虽然经验不可谓不丰富，但是在真刀真枪的情事中却莫名有一种天生的保守和羞涩，对于情人这小小的弱点沃克早已心知肚明，以至于伊森像只张牙舞爪却又被捏住后颈的猫，在恰到好处的姿势调整中不知不觉落入了圈套。  
此刻他修长结实的双腿分开两侧跪坐着，一只手拍了拍他圆润挺翘的臀部，两根修长手指便带着冰凉滑腻的液体悄悄探进了隐秘的入口，熟门熟路地寻到最敏感的地方用力揉按下去。  
伊森几乎被刺激地瞬间软了腰，“你，你哪儿弄来的这种东西？”  
沃克得意地丢开手中的润滑剂，指指床头抽屉，“感谢布朗先生的精心准备，我们可不能辜负了美意。”  
说着手下又加了一根手指插进去，甚至曲起指节在柔嫩的内壁用力刮擦，令紧致的甬道彻底臣服，绞住他的手指吸吮着仿佛迫不及待地欢迎他的进入。眼看着伊森漂亮的绿眼睛里蒙上了一层水雾，前端也颤抖着挺立起来，沃克这才换了更为粗大火热东西插进去，只是堪堪进了一个头，却又粗喘着停了下来。  
“宝贝儿，如你所愿，现在你在上面啦，不如自己来？”  
伊森恶狠狠瞪了他一眼，然而软绵绵的毫无威慑力，有心抽身却被这不上不下的姿势磨得浑身难受，终于被逼得妥了协，红着脸扶着男人狰狞的性器慢慢坐了下去。  
尽管经过了草率的润滑，狭窄的穴道要一口气吞下去仍然有些困难，伊森竭力忍住口中的呻吟，一点点将巨大完全吞入体内。这个过程太过漫长清晰，以至于他甚至能感受到那根怒张的性器上跳动的青筋，那种微妙的难以言说的羞耻感令智计百出的传奇特工几乎丧失了思考能力。  
细小的汗珠从他的额头滑落，紧咬的下唇一片殷红水色，他这幅模样实在是难得一见的放荡又淫靡，沃克几乎要被这甜蜜的折磨弄得发疯，在伊森发出一声长叹停住时终于再也忍不得，双手掐住劲瘦的腰，凶悍地往上完完全全顶了进去。  
“啊……”伊森的惊喘生生卡在喉咙里，这个姿势和角度进的太深，只觉得整个人都要被又烫又硬的凶器贯穿了，缓了片刻才断断续续地吐出一个词，尾音却被身下又凶又狠地猛烈操弄顶得变了调。  
“亲爱的，你骂人的词汇量还不如小学男生。”沃克低笑着毫不留情地挺腰在他体内横冲直撞，大力抽插着紧致柔软的甬道，一只手沿着腰线一路抚摸上去，打着圈变换角度揉捏暴露在空气中的乳尖。  
这世上大概没人知道IMF最优秀的特工有着怎样敏感的体质，这种力道的揉弄就足以让他皮肤上迅速泛起令人浮想联翩的暧昧痕迹，小小的突起很快挺立胀大甚至红肿起来，伊森在上下夹击中几乎跪不住，身体不由自主朝前倒去。  
沃克将他面对面抱在怀里，借着重力作用将那具柔韧漂亮的身躯用力往下摁以便进的更深，口中不依不饶地逼问： “你勾引那个阔佬时，心里在想什么，嗯？”  
炽热的气流喷洒在耳侧，伊森被大开大合的操干弄的简直大脑缺氧，只能全凭着本能老老实实回答：“唔……在想怎么完成任务啊……”  
这种近乎傻气的认真答案令沃克有些哭笑不得，又偏偏从心底深处爱的要命，伸手握住伊森挺立的下身来回撸动，却又在最后关头故意用拇指堵住小口，低声诱哄：“有没有想我？”  
被迫卡在临近点的伊森绿眼睛一片朦胧，湿漉漉的几乎落下泪来，纤长浓密的睫毛无助地颤抖着，终于泄出一声呜咽：“有……有的。”  
“乖。”沃克松开了手，极尽缠绵地亲下来。伊森的嘴唇已经不再冰冷，而是透出一片嫣红水润，身下的操弄来的更快更急，伊森绷紧了脚尖急促地喘息着，眼前一道白光闪过，终于整个人痉挛着释放出来，浑身虚软地靠在沃克肩头，  
那种毫不设防的，全然予取予求的模样，令他突然想起当年伊森不顾反对决定接纳他的时候，也是这样的柔软却又坚不可摧。  
沃克心中涌上一片深刻的、难以言喻的温柔，在他汗湿的栗色发丝上落下了一个吻，将精液完全射进了他的体内。

 

次日清晨。  
套房的门终于打开了，布朗先生春风得意地搂着新宠走出门，随口吩咐保镖准备车出门兜风。他怀里的小个子美人低着头被裹的严严实实，看不清楚表情，只有发红的眼角和微颤的双腿证明他们刚刚经历了怎样一个旖旎的夜晚。

至于这辆车开出去后再也没回来，那就是后话了。


End file.
